Romano's Surprise Guest
by OutcastsAmongOutcasts
Summary: In the World Meeting held in Italy, a surprise guest of Romano's sneaks in and the nations are shocked. Human names are used.


**AN: Hello, friends. This is a sort of weird story I wrote awhile ago and frankly really enjoyed playing with. Sorry for the awful and probably really inaccurate Italian. I used Google Translate for it over a year ago so it's probably really bad. Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

The World Meeting was going as normal... as normal as it can be, anyways. England, America, and France were fighting each other in a big dust cloud, Russia was being harassed by Belarus, China was offering food, Switzerland was threatening to beat one of the Nordics with his peace prize, Poland was talking Lithuania's ears off, Canada was sitting in the corner not being noticed, Prussia (who technically isn't a country but still shows up anyways) was bothering Austria and Hungary who was going at Prussia with her pan, and Greece was sleeping in his chair with a cat on his head. The only noticeable difference this time, however, was that Northern Italy wasn't hanging on Germany and asking him for pasta and Southern Italy wasn't being annoyed by Spain and calling him a 'tomato bastard.' Both of the Italys were absent for the beginning of the World Meeting but it wasn't much of a surprise seeing as Romano was late for most World Meetings and, in turn, Feliciano. The weird thing was that the World Meeting was being held in Italy, so they shouldn't have been late.

Germany stood up, took a deep breath, and started shouting for everybody's attention so that the World Meeting could start. Everybody took their seats and Germany continued leading, calling out each of the countries.

"America?"

"The hero is here!"

"England?"

"Present."

"France?"

"Qui."

"Northern Italy?"

No one replied and Germany casually flicked his eyes around the room, already knowing that the nation was missing, before marking him as absent. He finished roll call and sat back down in his seat as the first country, which was America, went up to give a presentation about global warming.

However, the presentation was abruptly interrupted when the doors to the room were opened announcing the presence of a newcomer who turned out to be a little girl. She looked to be around four or five years old and had chestnut colored hair and big green eyes. She had on a green dress and looked remarkably like the Italy brothers.

The girl looked at the confused nations, as if searching for something, and uttered a small word. "Papa?"

The nations were still in shocked silence but the first one to recover was England. He stood up, walked over to the little girl, and bent down to be at eye level.

"Are you lost, little girl?" He asked.

The girl stared at England for a little bit before asking in Italian, "Dov'è il mio papà?" **(Where's my dad?)**

"Maria!" All eyes turned to Germany as he jumped out of his chair and ran to the little girl.

Recognition filled her eyes as she saw the blonde nation, "Zio Ludwig!" **(Uncle Ludwig!)** She cried before latching onto his leg. "Mi dispiace, zio! Por favore, non dire papà sono qui! Che sarà lui a essere in collera con me!" **(I'm sorry, Uncle! Please do not tell dad I'm here! He'll be angry with me!)**

Germany sighed and unlatched the girl, apparently her name was Maria, and held her to his chest, trying to calm her down. She buried her head into his shoulder and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. Meanwhile, all the nations watched in confusion as the little Italian girl took comfort in the usually strict nation. Everyone was in shock and no-one could find any words. Surprisingly, America was the first to recover.

"What the Hell, man?" America exclaimed. "Who's the little girl?"

Germany glared at the American, "Her name is Maria. And she's-"

"Get away from my figlia, you potato bastard!"

All eyes turned to the doors and several nations gasped as an angry Lovino stormed in followed by relieved Feliciano. Lovino was fuming and looked like was just about to pounce on the German and rip his heart out.

"Papa!" Maria cried, turning to look at her father.

Germany put her on the ground and she ran and latched on to Romano's leg begging for forgiveness in Italian. All the nations expected the southern half to explode at the girl, to call her names and a few of them even got ready to jump in if he got really bad. However, Lovino calmed down almost instantly and picked his girl up, hugging her to his chest.

"Non fare questo a me ancora una volta, il mio fiore e picciolo. Mi hai spaventato," Lovino told Maria lovingly, a voice none of them but Italy have heard him use before and didn't think he was capable of such love. **(Do not do this to me again, my little flower. You scared me.)**

"Mi dispiace, papà. Volevo solo venire con te e incontrare i tuoi amici," Maria sniffled into her father's shoulder. **(I'm sorry, Dad. I just wanted to come with you and meet your friends.)**

Lovino nodded, "Va tutto bene, Mary, io non sono arrabbiato. Lo zio Feliciano sta andando a prendere a casa. Potrai incontrare i miei colleghi più tardi. Va bene?" **(It's all right, Maria, I'm not angry. Uncle Feliciano is going to take home. You will meet my colleagues later. Is that okay?)**

Maria sniffed and nodded her head. Lovino gave her to Veneziano and they left, Italy talking rapidly and animatedly to her trying to cheer her up. Once the doors were shut, the room erupted into chaos. Every nation was demanding explanation.

"Dude, why the Hell didn't you tell us you had a daughter?!"

"Onhonhon looks like half of Italy is not a virgin."

"How did you have a daughter, aru?"

"She will become one with mother Russia, da?"

"Lovi, why didn't you tell me you had a hija!"

The nations all voiced their questions, accusations, exclamations, and confusion all at the same time. Lovino just stood there with his arms crossed glaring at all the nations but remained silent. But, finally, Germany had had enough.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Ludwig roared over all the other nations. Everybody instantly stopped talking and silence settled over the room. Germany continued, "Now, if you will all just remain silent, Romano will be able to explain. All questions will remain until afterwards, understood?"

The nations nodded, sat down in their seats, and gave Romano their undivided attention. Lovino nodded to Ludwig in gratitude, another emotion that the Italian had never shown to any of the nations, and the German nodded back before taking the nearest seat.

"Now, you idioti better pay attention because I will only say this once," Romano began. "Two years ago there was a mafia hit in one of my cities and I was staying in that city at the time. I was walking by an apartment building when it happened. I heard the gunshots and I ran into the building to see what happened but, by the time I got there, the mafia were gone.

"I found two dead bodies, a donna and a uomo," Lovino stated indifferently shrugging. But his eyes seemed to grow dark as he continued, "I looked around their apartment and I found a little girl, not even three years old, with a bullet in her shoulder."

I don't get involved too much with the mafia. Those fucking bastards have been a pain in my culo for too long. They kill my people on a daily basis. I don't usually mind and don't bother with the killings. _But_, when I find a fucking _bambina_ bleeding to death on the floor, it's gone too far."

Romano slammed his hand on the table, seething with anger. He looked like he was having a hard time not strangling someone. He took a few breaths and calmed down before continuing, "I brought Maria to the hospital and, since she didn't have any parents, adopted her. She's my responsibility because her parents died in my country because of my mafia."

Romano fell silent and the room was completely quiet as the nations took in what he had said. They never imagined the southern Italy to give a damn about anyone, even his own brother, but here he was with a daughter for the past two years. It was a strange thought.

"Any questions?" Romano asked, glaring at all of the nations. "And if you all speak at once, I will not answer any questions."

Several hands went up into the air at once and a murmur spread through the room.

Romano thought for a second before pointing at England and saying, "Yes, English bastard who can't cook, what is your question?"

England glared at him but asked his question, "Does Maria know that you're a country?"

"No," Romano growled, "and it's going to stay that way. She barely understands that I'm not her father, I don't want her to know that I'm not even fucking human! She thinks I represent the country of Italy with Feliciano and that I work in the government."

Many countries nodded in understanding.

"Hey, dude, how did Germany know about Maria?" America asked, not waiting to be called on.

Lovino turned his angry glare onto the American, "Because my stupid brother invites him over whenever I'm gone on business to help watch Maria."

"Any more questions?" Lovino asked. Several hands went up but he paid no mind, "No? Well, then, I'm gonna go home."

And, with that, Romano turned on his heel and exited the room. All the nations stared after him in confusion.

Germany stood up and cleared his throat to get the nations' attention, "Right, I think that was enough for one day. We'll continue tomorrow, same time and place. Meeting adjourned."

And, just like that, the first day of the World Meeting was over and the nations returned to their hotels.

A half an hour before the World Meeting the next day, nations were slowly filtering in. There weren't many in the meeting room and those who were there were talking amongst themselves quietly not really discussing anything in particular.

However, all conversations stopped suddenly when a little girl's giggle echoed around the room from down the hallway. All eyes turned to the doorway and in entered Romano carrying Maria, smiling and making her giggle. Feliciano entered behind them and was amusing the little Italian girl also.

"Romano, what is Maria doing here?" Germany asked gruffly, catching the three Italian's attention. "You know this is not a place for children."

Romano's expression changed from happy to annoyed in a heartbeat and he snapped back, "I know, potato bastard. Maria isn't staying for the meeting. But, I promised her she could come and meet everybody."

The German sighed and nodded then continued going through his notes for the meeting.

So, Maria met all the nations being introduced to them by their human names and what country they represented. She liked Alfred, was scared of Ivan, thought Francis and Arthur fighting was amusing and that they were "una bella coppia" (a lovely couple), but, for some reason, Matthew was her favorite and she enjoyed talking to him the most. Of course, Romano thought she was talking to air, but that didn't seem to stop her. That was the happiest any of the nations had ever seen Romano.

* * *

**AN: Please don't forget to leave a favorite and a review if you enjoyed this little idea. Thanks for reading :) Ciao~**


End file.
